Electrical lamp sockets having switches can be classified into either one of three separate type devices: (1) A turn-knob type where actuation of the switch is provided by rotating a knob coupled into a switch assembly; or (2) a push-knob type where actuation of the switch is provided by pushing a knob; or (3) a pull-chain type where actuation of the switch is provided by pulling a chain interconnected into the switch assembly. Each lamp socket and switch type is a separate and distinct device each requiring different components--normally between 21 to 30 components. Consequently, a manufacturer of more than one of the switch actuator type light sockets must stock many different components which are not compatible with each other. Accordingly, such a manufacturer does not have the ability to reduce his manufacturing parts inventory and cut costs by having the majority of parts of the several switch actuator types being the same.
The above discussion of the prior art is with regard to one-way or the normal on/off single filament or single wattage type lamp socket. In addition, another type of lamp socket currently available is a three-way socket to accommodate multiple filament or multiple wattage lamps. Typically, a turn-knob or a pull-chain type switch actuator is consecutively operated to switch on progressively higher lamp wattages. In general, such three-way lamp socket component parts are not compatible with those of the one-way type. In addition, they are generally only available in the turn-knob or pull-chain type--and the components of each of these currently available three-way lamp sockets are not compatible with each other.
Thus, a lamp socket manufacturer of conventional pull-chain type, push-knob type, turn-knob type, one-way and three-way types, must stock a considerable amount of manufacturing parts and does not have the ability to intermix parts of one type with parts of the other type in order to reduce manufacturing costs and manufacturing time. Further, all of the above-mentioned prior art types of lamp sockets contain in most cases, separate components which must be welded or riveted together, and also require additional welding, riveting or screw connections in order to assemble the various components.
It is therefore desired to provide a modular lamp socket and switch device having a few parts requiring no welding, riveting or screw connections, and wherein essentially all of the parts can be used to make up a turn-knob, push-knob, pull-chain, one-way or three-way type switch for all three types of actuated lamp sockets.